dynastywarriors6fandomcom-20200214-history
Characters Lifes
First of all, for obtain the 2nd outfit of the characters you must reach lvl.25 with them And now I will introduce you the characters lifes of all the forces: Shu: Guan Ping:Guan Ping (died 219)[1] was the oldest son of the military general Guan Yu and older brother of Guan Xing. He served under the warlord Liu Bei during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. Little about him could be found in historical records (not even hisstyle name was documented) except that he was captured along with his father west of Maicheng (麦城, southeast of present dayDangyang, Hubei) by the forces of Sun Quan in 220. Both were promptly executed. In the 14th century historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong, Guan Ping was said to have been adopted by Guan Yu when he was seventeen (Chapter 28), as his true father requested to have him follow and assist the renowned general. Without a son then, Guan Yu took Guan Ping as his own. Since the deification of Guan Yu in Sui Dynasty, Guan Ping along with Zhou Cang (sometimes with Liao Hua as well) would often appear at the sides of this revered Chinese deity in statues placed in temples and shrines. In portraits, the trio would often appear together as well. Guan Ping's face is traditionally painted white, is a stark contrast to Zhou Cang's coal black complexion, while Guan Yu's tends to be shades of red. Guan Yu: Guan Yu (Wade-Giles: Kuan Yu) (died 219)[1] was a general serving under the warlord Liu Bei during the late Eastern Han Dynasty of China. He played a significant role in the civil war that led to the collapse of the Han Dynasty and the establishment of the state of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms period, of which Liu Bei was the first emperor.[2] As one of the best known Chinese historical figures throughout East Asia, Guan's true life stories have largely given way to fictionalized ones, mostly found in the historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms or passed down the generations, in which his deeds and moral qualities have been lionized. Guan is respected as an epitome of loyalty and righteousness. Guan was deified as early as the Sui Dynasty and is still worshipped by many Chinese people today, especially in southern China, Taiwan, and Hong Kong and their descendants overseas. He is a figure in Chinese folk religion, popular Confucianism, Taoism, andChinese Buddhism, and small shrines to Guan are almost ubiquitous in traditional Chinese shops and restaurants.[3] Huang Zhong:Huang Zhong (died 220[1]) was a military general serving under the warlord Liu Bei during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. He was most noted for his victory in the Battle of Mount Dingjun, in which his force routed that of Xiahou Yuan, who was slain during battle. For his merits, Huang Zhong was ranked among the five leading generals of Shu Han, also known as the Five Tiger Generals in popular culture. Huang Zhong had always been portrayed in popular literature and arts as an elderly general with youthful vigor and constitution. However, little was documented about him in historical records and it is only known he was older than Guan Yu, when the latter contended "it was a shame to take an equal rank with that old soldier (referring to Huang Zhong)". Largely as a result of the popularity of Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, his name has become a symbol for those senior people who ignore their old age to still contribute their full efforts to a call of duty. Even now, the spirit to strive for excellence despite old age is often attributed to him. Liu Bei:Liu Bei (Wade-Giles: Liu Pei; Mandarin pronunciation: [ljoʊpeɪ]; 161 – 10 June 223),[2] also known as Liu Xuande (Wade-Giles: Liu Hsuanteh), was a warlord, military general and later the founding emperor of the state of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms era ofChinese history. Despite having a later start than his rivals and lacking both the material resources and social status they commanded, Liu Bei overcame his many defeats to carve out his own realm, which at its peak spanned modern day Sichuan, Guizhou, Hunan, part of Hubei and part of Gansu. Culturally, due to the popularity of the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong, Liu Bei is widely known as the ideal benevolent, humane ruler who cared for his people and selected good advisors for his government. His fictional character was a salutary example of a ruler who adhered to the Confucian set of moral values, such as loyalty and compassion. Historically, Liu Bei was a brilliant politician and leader whose skill was a remarkable demonstration of a Legalist. His political philosophy can best be described by the Chinese idiom "Confucian in appearance but Legalist in substance (Chinese: 儒表法裡; pinyin: rú biǎo fǎ lǐ," a style of governing which had become the norm after the founding of the Han Dynasty.[3] Ma Chao:Ma Chao (176 – 222)[1] was the oldest son of Ma Teng and a military general during the late Han Dynasty and early Three Kingdomsera of Chinese history. In Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, he received the nickname "Ma Chao the Splendid" due to his elaborate armour and grand skill as a warrior. Ma is remembered as one of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu Han, popularized by the novel. Pang Tong:Pang Tong (179–214)[1] was an advisor to Liu Bei during the late Han Dynasty period of Chinese history. He was nicknamed "Fledging Phoenix" (鳯雛; Fèngchú) by his uncle Pang Degong due to his ugly appearance but great capabilities and talent (just like how the baby phoenix is very ugly, but grows to be a beautiful and legendary creature). Pang Tong rose to fame after he met Sima Hui, a reclusive scholar who named him as one of the great talents in southern Jing Province after spending a whole day chatting with him. Wei Yan:Wei Yan (died 234)[1] was a military general of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms era of Chinese history. He became a soldier ofLiu Bei when the latter fled Jing Province and seek protection from the eastern warlord Sun Quan in 208. In 211, Wei had climbed up the ranks and become a general in Liu Bei's invasion to Yi Province (益州, modern Sichuan and Chongqing).[1] His talent and performance during battles helped him to become a major general of Liu Bei's army in a short period of time. He was later named Administrator of Hanzhong (漢中)[2] and regional Area Commander in the year 219.[1] Yue Ying:Huang Yueying is the fictional name of the wife of Zhuge Liang, the chancellor of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms period ofChinese history. Her personal name was not recorded in history. Zhang Fei:Zhang Fei (Wade-Giles: Chang Fei) (died 221)[1] was a military general of the state of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms era ofChinese history.Zhang Fei was originally a wealthy butcher from Zhuo Commandery (present-day Zhuozhou, Hebei). In 184, he and Guan Yu joined Liu Bei's militia to assist the government in suppressing the Yellow Turban Rebellion, which broke out towards the end of the Han Dynasty. His relationship with Liu Bei and Guan Yu was so close that they treated each other like brothers. Since then, Zhang Fei followed Liu Bei on most of his early exploits. In 194, Liu Bei succeeded Tao Qian as governor of Xu Province. The following year, Liu Bei led his army to counter an invasion force from Yuan Shu, and left Zhang Fei in charge of Xiapi, capital of Xu Province. Zhang Fei had a quarrel with Cao Bao (former chancellor of Xiapi under the deceased Tao Qian), and he killed the latter in a bedlam. As Cao Bao had been in service for a long time, his death seethed a turmoil within the community. Some of Cao Bao's colleagues summoned Lü Bu, who was taking shelter under Liu Bei at that time, to drive Zhang Fei out from the city. Lü Bu dispatched to Xiapi, and the citizens opened the gate to welcome his forces. Zhang Fei could not resist, but managed to escape from the city and rejoined Liu Bei and Guan Yu. Without a tenable base, Liu Bei went out of food and finally surrendered to Lü Bu, who attempted to mollify the former by ceding Xiaopei to him. Liu Bei's burgeoning power soon drew Lü Bu's trepidation, and the latter attacked the former. Liu Bei and his subordinates were forced to temporarily join Cao Cao at Xu City. There, Zhang Fei was appointed "General of the Household" (中郎將). In 199, after Cao Cao eliminated Lü Bu, Liu Bei wheedled Cao Cao to send him back to Xu Province. There, he mutinied and killed Che Zhou, the governor appointed by Cao Cao, and established himself an independent warlord. The following year, Cao Cao attacked Xu Province and defeated Liu Bei, forcing the latter to take shelter under the strongest warlord of the time, Yuan Shao. Zhang Fei followed Liu Bei to Runan after "borrowing" an army from Yuan Shao, but they were defeated by Cao Cao again and sought shelter under Liu Biao, governor of Jing Province. Liu Biao put Liu Bei in charge of Xinye.In 221 after declaring himself "Emperor of Shu Han", Liu Bei appointed Zhang Fei as "General of Chariots and Cavalry" (車騎將軍) and "Director of Retainers" (司隸校尉), and granted him the title of "Marquis of Xi" (西鄉侯). In the same year, he started a campaign against Sun Quan to avenge Guan Yu's death and the loss of Jing Province. Zhang Fei responded to Liu Bei's call and prepared his army to rendezvous with Liu at Jiangzhou. However, he was murdered by his subordinates Fan Qiang and Zhang Da at Linjiang. The two men then defected to Eastern Wu, bringing Zhang Fei's severed head along with them. Zhang Fei was posthumously granted the title of "Marquis Huan" (桓侯). His body was buried in Langzhong while his head was buried at Yunyang. A Zhang Fei Shrine and a Zhang Fei Temple were later built at these locations respectively. Zhao Yun:Zhao Yun (died 229[2]) was a military general who lived during the late Han Dynasty and early Three Kingdoms era of Chinese history. For most of his career, Zhao served the warlord Liu Bei, playing a part in the establishment of state of Shu Han. In literature and folklore, he is lauded as the third member of the Five Tiger Generals. Due to limits in historical records, many facts about Zhao's life remain unclear or unknown. The original records in Chen Shou's''Records of Three Kingdoms'' are only a couple of hundred words long. Pei Songzhi's annotations provide a relatively clear, though still incomplete picture of Zhao's life. Zhuge Liang:Zhuge Liang (181–234)[1] (Wade-Giles: Chu-Ko Liang) was a chancellor of the state of Shu Han during the Three Kingdoms period ofChinese history. He is often recognized as the greatest and most accomplished strategist of his era.[2] Often depicted wearing a robe and holding a hand fan made of crane feathers,[3] Zhuge Liang was not only an important military strategist and statesman; he was also an accomplished scholar and inventor. His reputation as an intelligent and learned scholar grew even while he was living in relative seclusion, earning him the nickname "Wolong" (臥龍; literally: "Crouching Dragon"). Zhuge is an uncommon two-character compound family name. His name – even his surname alone – has become synonymous with intelligence and strategy in Chinese culture.